Beautiful Moonlight
by alouqua77
Summary: Et si c'était moi le mal et toi le bien, Jasper ? Il est ma part de lumière et je suis ma propre part d'ombre. Je ferrais tout pour nous Jasper, tu m'entends ? Mon ange, ma lumière. je ferais tout pour nous sauver, tout tu comprends ? La Lune veille sur moi Jasper ; c'est ma mère, ma protectrice et elle nous bénira.
1. prologue

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! je vous propose une nouvelle fiction remplie de magie et de nouveauté ! C'est la première fois où je n'écris pas sur des vampires dans le cadre d'une fiction à plusieurs chapitres ! Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, ni Bella ni aucun des Cullen n'est un vampire ! **

**C'est une nouvelle idée qui a lentement germé dans ma tête, et je me suis lancée dans cette nouvelle aventure ! **

**Je préfère dire tout de suite que ma fiction soit elle plait soit elle ne plait pas, mais ne vous fiez pas au apparence du prologue l'histoire commence vraiment à partir du chapitre un. **

**j'ai décidé de mettre des chansons pour accompagné le chapitre. Comme c'est mon style de musique et qu'il s'accorde parfaitement à la fiction se sera principalement du rock mais du rock assez doux, comme du linkin park ou encore du muse (attention grosse fan de muse). **

**Je crois avoir tout dit, donc Welcome ! **

* * *

Prologue

Je n'ai jamais eu de problème dans ma vie. Non, elle a toujours été simple. Elevée par mon père, Charlie Swan, chef de la police dans la petite ville de Forks et délaissée par ma mère, une alcoolique résolue à ne jamais aimer sa propre fille. Il y a longtemps j'ai eu une grand-mère mais elle est morte paisiblement dans son sommeil et franchement je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle. Actuellement je vis dans une charmante maison près de la forêt, mon terrain de jeu. Elle est assez grande pour trois personnes, et même pour quatre. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de frère ou sœur mais c'est mieux comme ça, j'ai toute l'attention de mon père.

Oui, c'est vrai je suis une fille à papa et je l'assume. Gâtée à souhait, rien ne me semble impossible. Je sais que l'on m'adore, c'est quelque chose en moi, ça attire les gens. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour ça et je me souviens qu'à l'âge de l'enfance j'étais une peste et pourtant j'avais l'admiration de tout le monde. Les professeurs ne me punissaient jamais et les garçons m'aimaient tous, c'était comme si j'étais une princesse. La princesse de mon propre royaume. Mais avec l'âge je me suis adoucie, et je suis devenue celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

Je suis une élève assez douée, j'arrive à atteindre les quatorze de moyenne sans vraiment faire d'effort pour. Ma matière préférée c'est l'art. J'aime dessiner, c'est ma façon de vider mon esprit et mon professeur adore mes croquis. Je dessine principalement des paysages de nuit, je ne sais pas pourquoi je trouve que la nuit est magique et les reflets qu'elle offre sont un terrain de jeu pour moi. C'est la principale cause pour laquelle je ne dors pas beaucoup et que j'ai d'énorme cerne sous les yeux. Outre le dessin, je suis la capitaine des pom-pom-girls du lycée. Un rôle envié mais qui engendre beaucoup de responsabilité, je dois toujours surveiller mes filles et puis gérer l'équipe. C'est clair que je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer.

Mais je crois que ma plus grande fierté s'est mes amis. Tous plus adorable les uns que les autres, je ne pourrais pas me passer d'eux et heureusement qu'ils sont là parce que je dois constamment surveiller ma réputation.

Ah bah oui, être la capitaine des pom-pom-girls et sortir avec le capitaine des basketteurs engendre obligatoirement une popularité difficile à contenir.

Bienvenue dans ma vie aussi banale qu'elle soit, à oui en passant je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella !

* * *

**N'oubliez pas que vos reviews seront mon seul salaire et que je prends du temps pour l'écrire, pour vous. J'aime écrire mais j'aime aussi vos avis ça m'aide à corriger mes erreurs mais surtout à vous expliquer des choses que vous ne comprenez pas sauf si bien sur ça a un rapport avec une intrigue mais je ferais de mon mieux pour vous donnez des explications.**

**Et voila il ne reste plus qu'à écrire le chapitre deux en attendant vos avis ! **

**En attendant vous pouvez écouter la chanson du chapitre un : In my Remains - Linkin park**

**De plus "les écrits d'Alouqua" c'est ma page FB alors aimez-là s'il vous plait car si j'ai plus de lecteurs je pourrais vous poser des questions et ça me ferait plaisir de vous connaître en dehors de vos reviews mes loulous !**

**Bon bah voila je n'ai plus rien à dire je crois ! A bientôt ! **


	2. Chapitre 1 : premier rêve

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je m'excuse du délai de postage mais comme tout le monde j'ai pris des vacances :D (j'aurais bien voulu !). En réalité J'ai rempli, vidé des cartons ; fait des papiers (car je suis majeure depuis 15 jours !) ; J'ai été à la fac de droit car j'ai des problèmes d'inscriptions et puis surtout j'ai eu une coupure d'internet (enfin juste le temps de m'installer dans ma nouvelle ville !) **

**Bref j'arrête mes blabla sur ma vie et parlons de Beautiful Moonlight ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire et j'espère que je vais en avoir un peu plus avec les jours qui arrivent mais j'ai déjà un chapitre d'avance (je sais c'est peu) **

**Merci à Zwitties, larosesurleau, tia 63, Grazie pour votre commentaire et merci aux autres qui me suivent !**

**Je vous propose d'écouter la magnifique chanson de_ linkin park - in my remains ! _**

**Une dernière chose avant de lire le chapitre, lisez la traduction de la chanson qui a un TOUJOURS rapport avec le chapitre. A vous de trouver lequel ! **

* * *

Chapitre un : premier rêve

Bénie soit le soleil, pensai-je. Il m'offrait une bonne occasion de ne pas écouter le cours de mathématique ennuyeux. La salle n'offrait pas beaucoup de lumière, il n'y avait qu'une minuscule fenêtre au plafond et l'atmosphère était lourde. Mais malgré ça je souriais niaisement, aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire et nous étions vendredi matin. Pourquoi je perdais mon temps ici, dans cette salle de mathématique : admirer Alice qui galérait à comprendre la formule. C'était un spectacle assez drôle à voir, elle semblait prendre plusieurs années d'un coup. Finalement je lui montrai à l'aide d'un schéma personnel la logique de la leçon.

_**Separate, sifting through the wreckage**__**  
**__**I can't concentrate, searching for a message**_

-Je crois que cette matière va me rendre folle, soupira Alice en sortant de la salle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Alice était vraiment drôle quand elle se plaignait des cours, soupirant et marmonnant des jurons contre les professeurs et l'enseignement en général.

-Non mais je te jure et puis cette vieille pie de Rythe qui me dit que mes rîmes ne sont pas plus convaincantes qu'un chihuahua essayant de nous faire peur.

-Sans rire Lice, arrête de te prendre la tête ça ne vas rien arranger. T'as pas voulu que je lise ton poème avant que tu le rendes donc je n'ai pas pu t'aider.

-Oh Bella, ta spécialité c'est le dessin et pas les poèmes. Je n'y suis pour rien si je ne connais rien à la souffrance ultime de perdre l'être aimé.

-Il faudrait déjà que tu connaisses l'amour ! Me moquai-je gentiment avant de rentrer dans la salle de cour laissant une Alice boudeuse se rendre à son prochain cour.

Ma prochaine heure se réduisait à étudier l'anatomie de l'homme. Le chapitre que l'on étudiait en ce moment était les problèmes de fécondité chez la femme. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage gênait de certaines filles, certainement vierges, lorsque que l'on parlait de sexualité.

-Et comme vous pouvez le voir, parfois la stérilité de la femme est un blocage mental qui peut se libérer après un intense plaisir comme un orgasme.

-A ça Bella doit bien connaître, les orgasmes vu le nombre de mec qu'elle a eut.

C'était Mike Newton qui essayait de faire son intéressant. Il était un de ces mecs sportifs du lycée, une « vedette » comme disait le journal du lycée. On se connaissait depuis l'enfance et il a toujours voulu sortir avec moi. C'est une chose très agréable au début c'est vrai, quand on est petite et que tous les garçons vous trouvent belle et vous offrent des fleurs tous les jours. Mais maintenant c'était lassant, il n'avait jamais accepté que je ne l'aime pas et se vengeait à la moindre occasion.

- Ferme-la, répliqua Emmett au moment où j'allais répondre à Mike. On le sait tous qu'elle t'a recalé une bonne dizaine de fois. J'aimerais bien suivre le cours tranquillement.

Il y eut quelques gloussements de la part de certaines filles mais après le cours redevint calme. Je pris quelques notes pour le prochain cours puis je m'appliquais à faire le schéma au tableau. Rapidement, mon envie de dessiner prit le dessus sur ma concentration. Je commençais à dessiner des ombres puis un arbre. Mon dessin était encore un mélange d'ombre et de lumière, je laissais ma main faire observant ce paysage se dresser sur le papier. Soudain le professeur m'arracha la feuille, coupant court à mon imagination.

_**In the fear and pain, broken down and waiting**__**  
**__**For the chance to feel alive**_

-Alors Bella, le cours n'est pas assez intéressant pour vous ?

-Non mais monsieur il ne faut pas blâmer Bella elle connait déjà tout sur la sexualité ! Railla Mike faisant rire la moitié des élèves.

-Monsieur Newton merci pour votre commentaire, ça fera trois heures de retenue et une visite chez le proviseur. Vous m'attendrez à mon bureau avant de sortir. Quand à vous mademoiselle, je garderais ce dessin pour l'instant. La prochaine fois ça sera une retenue, en attendant vous pouvez sortir du cours.

Je ramassais mes affaires avec un sourire, j'avais eut de la chance cette fois-ci. Emmett me fit un signe de la main avant de sortir et d'aller à la cafétéria. Malheureusement je n'avais pas le temps de manger, j'avais un entrainement avec les filles. Dans quelques temps nous avions une compétition et nous avions besoin de nous entraîner. Je filais rapidement à mon casier pour déposer mon sac et prendre les équipements nécessaires. Je fus la première arrivée et comme toujours, elles étaient en retard. Nous étions une équipe de quinze filles, et bien sûr nous avions parfois des soucis d'entente comme en ce moment.

-Vous êtes encore en retard ! Reprochai-je. Comment voulez-vous qu'on arrive à quoi que se soit si je ne peux pas compter sur vous ?

-Pardon Bella, dit Jessica en baissant la tête. Je voulais prendre quelque chose à manger.

-Tu crois que j'ai eu le temps de manger moi ? Non parce que je me tue à la tache pour vous, je dors moins que vous et je ne me plains pas alors maintenant échauffement ! ordonnai-je.

Je fis l'enchaînement une première fois pour leur montrer et on répéta les pas plusieurs fois jusqu'à la fin de la pause déjeuné. Je pris une rapide douche avant de retourner en cours, quelque peu épuisée. J'avais hâte de me mettre au lit même si je savais que je ne dormirais pas beaucoup cette nuit-là encore. En arrivant dans la salle, Alice me fit signe de la rejoindre au fond de la salle, signe qu'elle avait besoin de me parler.

-Tu en as mis du temps à arriver, le prof a presque refermé la porte !

-Il fallait bien que je me lave ! Marmonnai-je. Heureusement que c'est le dernier cours de la journée et de la semaine, je suis exténuée !

-Il faut quand même que l'on analyse le texte, soupira Alice. On ne pourra pas se reposer, tu sais bien que le prof nous surveille constamment maintenant.

-Ouais depuis qu'il t'a surprise en train de dormir sur ta table, la bouge grande ouverte ! Ris-je.

-Bon Bella soit un peu sérieuse s'il-te-plaît ! Demanda Alice en imitant le professeur à la perfection.

Je me concentrais sur le texte, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas bavarder avec Alice qui passait son temps à soupirer. Finalement quand le professeur annonça qu'il nous passait une vidéo pour la fin de l'heure je fus soulagée, je vais pouvoir parler avec Alice discrètement.

-Ce soir, tu viens faire la fête avec moi, dit Alice quand le film démarra.

-Non, je dois dîner avec mes parents au restaurant pour mon anniversaire.

-Aller ! Je passe te prendre au restaurant et ensuite on boit un verre ou deux puis on rentre tranquillement à la maison.

-Quand tu dis un verre ou deux…

-Je veux dire ce que je veux dire ! Répondit Alice en souriant. On va bien s'amuser et puis si tu veux c'est Emmett qui nous ramène.

-Pour tout répéter à Edward ? Non merci.

-Je peux demander à Rosalie sinon, proposa Alice.

-C'est la cousine d'Edward, soupirai-je.

-Bella arrête, tu ne vas pas tromper Edward on va juste boire un verre entre copine !

-Edward ne veut pas que je boive toute seule, ou avec toi. Il pense d'ailleurs que c'est préférable d'être seule qu'avec toi, ris-je.

-Comme tu veux Bella, on boit un coup à la maison et je te promets qu'Emmett ne va rien dire puisqu'il sera probablement avec Rosalie.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi c'est pas Edward qui m'invite pour mon anniversaire ?

-Parce qu'il est probablement au restaurant avec ses grands-parents comme tous les vendredi soirs, expliqua Alice en souriant.

-Oui c'est vrai.

En sortant de la salle, je retrouvais la bande garée devant le stade du lycée. Les sportifs avaient leurs entraînements, Rosalie et moi attendions les autres ensembles.

J'aimais profondément mon groupe d'amis. Nous étions ensemble depuis toujours puisque nos parents se connaissaient déjà à l'époque du lycée. Nous faisions tout ensemble avant, les mêmes activités et les mêmes sorties et arrivés au lycée nous avons pris des chemins différents sans pour autant s'éloigner les uns des autres.

_**Now in my remains**__**  
**__**Our promises that never came**_

Rosalie était une fille magnifique, certainement la plus belle du lycée. Pourtant elle ne jouait pas avec cette beauté, bien au contraire. Elle se mettait en valeur avec ses vêtements toujours moulant mais c'était pour plaire à son petit ami, Emmett. Elle joue du violon à ses heures perdues et elle rêve de quitter cette ville pour de bon afin de connaître la joie de ne pas être regarder partout où elle va. C'est la cousine d'Edward, elle n'a jamais connu ses parents qui sont en prison pour deal. Dans cette ville est restera la fille des dealers, et ça elle ne le supporte plus. Elle a toujours été protégé par son cousin et son petit ami, je crois que Rosalie et Emmett ont toujours été ensemble. Je n'ai jamais connu Rosalie avec un autre garçon et c'était réciproque pour Emmett.

Emmett c'est le frère aîné d'Alice, mais c'est notre grand frère à tous. Ce n'est pourtant pas le plus mature d'entre nous. Il a fait exprès de redoubler pour être avec nous en classe quand nous étions jeune ce qui nous a tous fait rire à l'époque. Maintenant il est capitaine de l'équipe de hoquet, un sport qu'il partage avec sa petite sœur. Il est fou amoureux de Rosalie mais pour rien au monde il ne sacrifierait son amitié avec Edward. Il est très populaire au lycée, il aime ça d'ailleurs. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec Emmett quand j'étais plus jeune, surtout au début de l'alcoolisme de ma mère que je n'acceptais pas. C'est lui qui m'a appris à lâcher prise parfois, ne pas toujours vouloir contrôler le monde qui m'entoure. Il m'a appris à ne plus être capricieuse et il m'a fait grandir, mentalement. C'était l'année de notre rentré au lycée, on est parti faire une longue virée en voiture, dans plusieurs Etats. Il m'a appris tellement de chose sur la vie que je suis revenue totalement changée pour le bonheur de mon père. Il n'y a pas plus gentil que mon Emmett, c'est un futur pompier qui a tout d'un humaniste.

Alice c'est ma meilleure amie. On se connait depuis le berceau, elle a toujours eut une part d'influence sur moi et vice versa. On a fait les quatre cents coups ensemble et on continue à faire les cinq cents coups au plus grand désespoir d'Emmett et Edward. Elle adore la mode et se prépare à être une futur styliste de grand nom. Elle fait du hoquet avec son frère, c'est son moyen pour se défouler car Alice est une grande nerveuse. C'est une artiste, une vraie. A la différence de moi c'est qu'elle dessine de tout et elle a pris l'option art. Je lui confie tous mes secrets et c'est la première à me conseiller.

_**Except this silent rain**__**  
**__**To wash away the worst of me**_

Edward… c'est mon petit ami. On est ensemble depuis des années et notre relation est très douce, on s'aime en douceur et pas comme Rosalie et Emmett. C'est depuis notre enfance, on a exprimé nos sentiments et puis c'est autant mon petit ami que mon meilleur ami. C'est évident que je vais finir ma vie avec lui, une longue vie douce et monotone. C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de football américain, il est aussi populaire qu'Emmett. Et aux yeux des autres, la capitaine des pom-pom-girl et celui de l'équipe de football, doivent forcément être ensemble.

-Alors tu fais quoi pour ton anniversaire ? demanda Rosalie en souriant.

-Un restaurant avec Alice et puis je vais chez elle. Et vous, vous allez au restaurant avec vos grands-parents ?

-Ouais, soupira Rosalie. C'est toujours la même chose, mamie me raconte comme se portent mes parents en prison et puis elle me donne la lettre de ma mère. Tu sais, je la déteste ma mère. Elle est tout le temps en train de me dire qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle aimerait me voir. Mais jamais elle n'a compris à quel point ça me fait mal d'être leur enfant. Parfois j'aimerais vraiment être la fille de Carlisle et d'Esmée. Je serais plus heureuse comme ça, sans avoir la honte d'être la fille de mes parents.

-Je te comprends, tu devrais pouvoir t'émanciper ou quelque chose de ce genre. Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas au père d'Alice, il est avocat. De toute façon tu es sous la tutelle des parents d'Edward donc ils sont un peu comme tes parents non ?

-Oui mais ils ne seront peut-être pas d'accord pour m'adopter.

-Moi en tout cas c'est ce que je ferais. Si j'avais la possibilité d'être la fille de quelque d'autre, je renierais ma mère depuis longtemps.

-Tu m'étonnes, répondit Rosalie en souriant gentiment. Elle t'a encore menacé de te frapper hier ?

-Comme tous les soirs depuis qu'elle boit. Mais bon je me dis que c'est bientôt fini, je vais quitter cette ville de fou et aller à New-York.

-Moi j'aimerais aller à Chicago, découvrir une nouvelle culture et me poser pour avoir une tranquille.

-Avec Emmett ? Demandai-je en souriant.

-Bien sur, il sera pompier et moi je serais professeur de violon. On aura une petite maison, un jardin avec plein de fleur, un gigantesque arbre qui fera de l'ombre à la véranda, cinq enfants et deux chiens.

-Cinq enfants ? Mais tu es folle ! Déjà un enfant c'est énorme je trouve, et puis on est trop jeune pour avoir des enfants.

-Parle pour toi Bella, de toute façon tu n'as jamais aimé les enfants. Quand Alice et moi on jouait à la poupée toi tu partais jouer au foot avec les garçons.

-Oui c'est vrai, m'esclaffai-je.

J'aimais bien discuter avec Rosalie, elle était calme et douce et pourtant c'était la plus jeune d'entre nous. J'aimais bien la façon dont elle résonnait, pour elle on n'était jamais trop jeune pour quoi que se soit. Bon c'est vrai que parfois c'était un peu flippant comme lorsqu'elle parlait d'avoir des enfants, Emmett était-il au courant des envies de sa petite-amie ?

_**Come apart, falling in the cracks**__**  
**__**Of every broken heart, digging through the wreckage**_

Emmett et Alice furent les premiers à revenir avec nous, ils étaient couverts de bleu sur leurs bras. Je soupirais en voyant le résultat, Alice était un vrai garçon manqué. Elle ne mettait jamais de talon et elle était souvent couverte de marque. J'étais vraiment inquiète pour elle à chaque fois qu'elle avait un entrainement. Rosalie examina son copain, lui aussi était dans un sale état. Il avait une lèvre gonflée et il saignait de la bouche. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Rosalie et je vis qu'elle soupirait elle aussi, c'était insupportable de voir nos amis dans cet état là. Un peu plus loin je vis Edward qui sortait des vestiaires, je laissais mes amis et je courus pour le voir. C'était la première fois de la journée que je le voyais. Le vendredi je n'avais aucun cours en commun avec mon petit ami et je ne mangeais pas avec eux car j'étais à l'entrainement avec les filles.

-Ma Bella ! Bon anniversaire, souffla Edward en m'embrassant.

-Merci mon cœur, répondis-je en souriant.

Il me souleva en m'embrassant me faisant tourner sur moi-même tout en riant. On rejoint le groupe qui discute d'un futur concert à aller voir. On resta plusieurs heures là, à parler de tout et de rien. Les couples évitaient de s'embrasser devant Alice pour ne pas la blesser, la pauvre elle était toujours toute seule. Quand la nuit tomba on décida de partir chacun de son côté afin de ne pas inquiéter nos parents.

Je roulais lentement, retardant le moment où je devrais affronter ma mère. Mon père était déjà arrivé, par soucis qu'on passe une soirée tranquille. Je pris mon courage à deux main et sortis de la voiture en affichant un sourire que je n'avais pas naturellement. J'entendais le journal local qui balançait son lot quotidien d'information inutile, ma mère souriait à son verre et mon père était dans la salle de bain. Je pris à peine le temps de saluer ma mère qui ne leva même pas les yeux. La soirée promettait d'être passionnante.

_**Of your disregard, sinking down and waiting**__**  
**__**For the chance, to feel alive**_

Une fois enfermée dans la chambre, je mis de la musique et j'attendis que mon énervement passe. Finalement j'observais ma garde-robe et je vis une petite robe noire qui m'allait bien, je ferais un effort pour mon père comme je le faisais depuis des années. J'allais dans la deuxième salle de bain où ma douche m'attendait, me promettant quelques instants de répit. Je fis couler l'eau et sans attendre j'entrais sous l'eau froide. La sensation d'électricité sur la peau fut grisante, et pendant un court instant j'avais oublié qui j'étais. Malheureusement l'eau chaude arriva et me fit oublier cette sensation, me ramenant à la réalité. Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans cette salle de bain, sous une eau chaude qui m'étouffait. Une fois douchée et habillée je sortais de la salle de bain, mes cheveux bouclés et un maquillage léger. En bas mon père m'attendait, discutant avec ma mère.

-Fais un effort, Renée.

-Tu crois que j'ai envie de fêter son anniversaire ?

-Tu crois qu'elle a envie d'être avec toi ? Tu comprends que Bella souffre à cause de toi ? Elle ne veut plus être ici, Carlisle me l'a dit. Tous les jours Edward demande à Bella de venir chez lui pour aller mieux. Tu te rends compte qu'elle va tomber en dépression si tu continues ?

-Oh oui c'est vrai que c'est moi la coupable dans l'histoire, elle est un ange qui n'a rien fait du tout.

S'en était de trop. Je décidais de descendre avant que mon père réplique, il ne supportait de se disputer avec sa femme mais moi ça m'était égale.

-Tiens voila la reine du jour ! Se moqua ma mère.

-A oui où ça ?

Je regardais sous la table pour l'énerver encore plus. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de ma mère. Elle se leva et essaya de me gifler, c'était la première fois qu'elle passa à l'acte. Bien si elle voulait que ça se passe comme ça je ne me donnerais plus la peine de parler avec elle.

-On y va papa ?

-Bien sur, je t'attendais.

On monta dans la voiture en silence sans que personne ne regarde l'autre. On prit le chemin habituel vers le restaurant italien que ma mère affectionnait temps avant. Enfin c'était dans une autre vie. On prit notre table habituelle et Johanna la serveuse nous apporta la carte qu'on connaissait par cœur.

-Merci Jo, dit mon père. On va prendre une bouteille d'Aligoté pour le repas et en apéritif je vais prendre un kir et toi Bella ?

-Une téquila.

La serveuse partie avec nos commandes peu après que ma mère ait grogné qu'elle voulait un whisky et "pas une dose de radin" comme elle le disait si bien.

-Depuis quand tu bois autre chose que de la bière ? S'étonna mon père.

-Depuis que je laisse Emmett m'influencer, soupirai-je faussement honteuse.

-Oh on va dire que je n'ai rien vu. Bon alors tu as eu des cadeaux par tes amis ?

-Non, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de cadeaux ni de fête ou quoi que se soit. Je crois que je suis comme toi, un petit restaurant me va parfaitement.

-Et bien trinquons à ta santé ma chérie.

Je pris mon verre et le cogna légèrement contre celui de mon père, faisant bouger les glaçons. Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder ma mère, elle me dégouttait Tout le long du repas, mon père me parla de sa journée et j'en fus heureuse. J'aimais ses longues discutions inutiles mais tellement rassurante. Vers le milieu du repas mon père sortit un énorme paquet de sous la table, juste avant que le gâteau d'anniversaire arriva.

_**Now in my remains**__**  
**__**Our promises that never came**__**  
**_

-Joyeux anniversaire ma petite Bella, chanta mon père les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci papa mais tu n'aurais pas dut !

-Mais si ma chérie.

Alors que je me levais pour embrasser mon père, j'entendis la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir puis une voix familière me vint aux oreilles.

-Je vois que j'arrive un peu trop tôt, soupira Alice.

-Mais pas du tout Alice ! Viens donc manger un morceau avec nous, c'est bête j'aurais dût inviter tout le monde.

-Oh non pas de soucis, de toute façon maman et papa sont partis à une énième soirée et les parents d'Edward sont avec se grands parents comme tous les vendredis soirs. Je sais qu'Emmett est avec des amis donc je voulais vous emprunter Bella le reste de la soirée.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis Alice, on va prendre une photo tous ensemble.

-Sans moi ! Répliqua ma mère complètement ivre.

-T'as qu'à l'ignorer c'est ce qu'on fait depuis tout à l'heure, dis-je à Alice en souriant difficilement.

Mon père demanda une autre assiette et un cocktail sans alcool pour ma meilleure amie. Une fois qu'on avait mangé une grande partie du gâteau et rit un bon coup sur le passé Alice et moi prîmes congé.

Dans la voiture, je priais silencieusement que la soirée se passe mieux que maintenant. Bien sûr que je m'amusais bien avec mon père mais l'attitude de ma mère me dégouttait au plus haut point. Alice me sourit mais ne dit rien du trajet enfin je vis la petite maison éloignée du centre-ville que j'aimais particulièrement. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps ici depuis mon enfance et c'était une tradition que je passe le reste de la soirée avec elle. Alice se gara dans l'allée et je vis qu'il n'y avait pas la voiture de ses parents, on allait vraiment être seule ce qui promettait une sacrée soirée. Je fermais la portière, retrouvant Alice dehors. Elle entra d'abord me demandant d'attendre, le temps qu'elle attache son chien. Une fois qu'elle m'appela j'ouvris la porte.

-Surprise ! Cria tous mes amis.

-Bon anniversaire Bella, hurla Emmett plus fort que les autres.

J'eus les larmes aux yeux. Jamais je n'aurais crus que mes amis auraient été là pour moi, c'était fantastique. Chacun me prit dans ses bras et m'offrit un cadeau.

-J'avais dit pas de cadeau, soupirai-je.

-Ouvre-les et tais-toi ! Répondit Alice en ouvrant une bouteille.

Le premier cadeau était celui de Rosalie, c'était un pull en cachemire bleu. Il était doux et semblait chaud. Le second cadeau était celui d'Emmett, il m'offrait une paire de basket qui venait de sortir. Celle devant lesquelles je bavais depuis des semaines. Alice m'offrait une séance au spa ainsi qu'un magnifique coffret de maquillage et Edward m'offrit une paire de boucle d'oreille. Je remerciais tout le monde et particulièrement Edward. Après avoir bu une coupe de champagne on fila dehors pour profiter de cette merveilleuse soirée. On bu beaucoup de bière, on mit la musique assez forte mais surtout on dansa. Vers le milieu de la nuit Emmett revint avec un joint.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Bella, c'est pour ton anniversaire.

-D'accord, soupirai-je.

Après avoir fumé la première mon cerveau se déconnecta totalement. Je vis la lune comme jamais, elle était mystique. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ses vibrations comme maintenant et je crus que j'allais m'envoler. Surprise par un tel sentiment, je fermais les yeux. Je vis un visage que je n'avais jamais vu. Un homme magnifique mais avec une aura dangereuse. Cet homme m'attirait comme jamais et je le voulais.

Soudain la pluie me ramena à la réalité. C'était la première pluie du mois et elle était froide, agréable. Je pris le soin d'en profiter un maximum avant de rentrer, mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je sentais mon corps vibrer, mais qu'est qu'il m'arrivait ?

_**Except this silent rain**__**  
**__**To wash away the worst of me**_

_****_Le lendemain, ma tête me faisait énormément mal. Edward mettait ça sur le compte de l'alcool mais je savais que c'était autre chose. Finalement les parents d'Alice et d'Emmett rentrèrent dans l'après-midi, une fois que nous avions fini de ranger les restes de la soirée et qu'on regardait un film tranquillement. Ils furent surpris de nous voir, pensant qu'on serait chez Edward comme d'habitude. Ils nous proposèrent de rester pour la soirée et on accepta avec plaisir. Après le repas, je profitais du calme qui régnait dans la pièce pour aller parler avec Rosalie.

-Profite que nous soyons avec les parents d'Alice et Emmett, lui dis-je.

-Je n'ose pas leur parler de mes problèmes. Tu sais, ils sont mes futurs beaux parents et je ne veux pas de problème avec eux.

-Comme tu veux, mais n'oublies pas que les gens passent leur temps à te considérer comme la fille des dealers et pas comme Rosalie.

Surprise de ma phrase, elle pinça les lèvres et se leva. Je l'observais partir puis je souris, je savais que j'avais marché. Je pris une part de gâteau et je la mangeais sans fin, je ressentais toujours cette palpitation en moi, cette part de moi totalement inconnue. Je regardais les autres qui ne semblaient rien remarquer, ne voyaient-ils pas que je changeais ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as ma chérie ? Demanda Edward en souriant.

-Rien je me sens bizarre c'est tout. J'ai l'impression d'avoir changé.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu Bella ?

-Tu ne comprends rien, laisse tomber.

Je me levais et je retrouvais Emmett pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je me sentais en sécurité quand j'étais avec Emmett c'était quelque chose qu'Edward acceptait depuis longtemps, il comprenait. Il me serra tendrement, comme s'il me berçait. Ouais j'aimais bien être comme ça, protégée des autres. Les parents d'Emmett nous regardaient en souriant, ils étaient heureux de voir ça. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Rosalie demandait à Steve, le père d'Alice et Emmett. Il lui proposa d'aller dans son bureau et je fus soulagée. Quand la nuit était suffisamment avancée on décida d'aller se coucher. Bien que je fusse fatiguée je ne dormis presque pas de la nuit, observant la lune par la fenêtre. Les autres filles dormaient depuis longtemps, mais moi je n'y arrivais pas. Sans comprendre pourquoi cette pulsation en moi était plus forte la nuit. C'était palpable comme si j'avais un deuxième cœur. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à ce qui m'arrivait, peut-être que j'étais malade. Je me mis au lit pour me reposer mais rien n'y faisait je sentais toujours cette pulsion en moi.

_**Like an army, falling**__**  
**__**One by one by one**_

_****_C'était la nuit, j'étais assise sur la branche d'un arbre. Observant la vie nocturne, observant la beauté du lieu. Je me sentais puissante, créature divine, créature parfaite. Je me laissais tomber dans le vide, je flottais comme suspendu par des files que maintenait la Lune. Oui la Lune, ma Déesse, ma reine. Alors que je profitais de la nuit, me ressourçant complètement, je le vis. Cet homme beau et mystique. Cette part dangereuse en lui qui m'attirait et m'effrayait, je savais qu'il ne devait pas me voir alors je continuais de le suivre de loin. Il brillait d'une lumière aveuglante, douloureuse. On aurait dit un ange, oui c'était surement un ange. Et moi créature de la nuit je devais me cacher de lui car il allait me tuer. Je ne vis pas son visage, mais il était beau. Je savais qu'il était le plus bel homme que j'avais vu de toute ma vie. Et à ce moment là, plus rien ne comptais juste lui. Je pouvais presque toucher son dos, j'en avais tellement envie. Je savais que tous mes problèmes seraient résolus si je le touchais.

_**Like an army, falling**__**  
**__**One by one by one**_

_****_-Bella, m'appelait Alice.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux.

-Oui Alice ? Marmonnai-je.

-Tu parlais dans ton sommeil, dit Alice en souriant.

-Ah peut-être j'ai fait un rêve bizarre mais peut importe. Il est quelle heure ?

-A peu près huit heure du matin, tout le monde dort encore.

-Bon bah je vais prendre une douche, tu peux me prêter des vêtements ?

-Bien sur, prends ce qu'il te faut dans la commode, répondit Alice en souriant.

Je me levais en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Rosalie et je pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin, puis je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Je fis le moins de bruit possible en me lavant, refusant de laisser mon esprit s'ouvrir à nouveau. Je fermais toute pensée et je me concentrais sur mes gestes, en sortant de la pièce je vis qu'Alice m'attendait dans le salon. Elle avait fait deux chocolats chauds et me sourit.

-Et si on parlait de ton rêve ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Si tu veux, soupirai-je.

-Tu parlais de la lune, tu l'as appelé plusieurs fois.

-Oui j'ai rêvé que j'étais attirée vers elle, comme si elle m'appelait.

-C'est bizarre comme rêve. Mais c'est vrai que tu as toujours été insomniaque, tu aimes la nuit c'est claire.

-Bien sûr, la nuit m'inspire confiance.

-Il n'y a pas que ça Bella, tu as aussi dit un prénom.

-Certainement Edward.

-Non, Jasper.

Soudain tout me revint en mémoire. Cet homme c'est Jasper, j'avais l'impression de le connaitre depuis des années et pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vu.

_**Like an army, falling**__**  
**__**One by one by one**_

-Je ne connais pas de Jasper mais ça fait deux fois que je rêve de lui, Alice. C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours et je sais pas mais je me sens attirée par lui.

-Peut-être que tu vas me trouver folle mais c'est peut-être un reste d'une de tes anciennes vies.

-Tu veux dire que j'aurais plusieurs vies avant celle-là ? Ris-je.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'était peut-être ton mari et tu as rêvé de lui.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment folle parfois ? Me moquai-je.

-C'est ça, au moins j'ai une explication.

Le reste de la matinée je continuais d'écouter les théories loufoques d'Alice jusqu'à ce que les autres se lèvent en fin de matinée. On mangea tous ensemble en s'amusant de pleins de chose mais on soupirait de voir que la pluie était encore là.

_**Like an army, falling**__**  
**__**One by one by one**_

Le lendemain j'avais un entrainement avec les filles, c'était le dernier avant la compétition. Rosalie me fit un sourire avant qu'on commence. Toutes les autres filles semblaient fatiguées de leur week-end.

-Bon allez les filles, on se bouge ! La compétition c'est mercredi alors on répète.

On refit la danse jusqu'à ce que personne ne fasse de faute.

-Les filles, j'ai réservé le gymnase pour ce soir.

Plusieurs filles soupirèrent, montrant leur mécontentement.

-Vous avez un problème Jessica et Lauren ?

-On est fatiguée Bella. Tu comprends, on a fait la fête ce week-end. On était invité à la méga fête des dernières années, je pensais que tu étais invitée !

-J'étais invité mais contrairement à vous je sais où sont mes priorités.

Voyant que les filles étaient fatiguées, je leur donnais congé. Rosalie me rejoint pour notre cours de Français avec Alice. Une fois que tout le monde était installé la belle blonde se pencha vers moi.

-Steve est prêt à m'aider si je veux vraiment m'émanciper de mes parents.

-De quoi tu parles Rosalie ? Chuchota Alice en se retournant légèrement.

-Je vais faire une demande d'adoption pour que les parents d'Edward m'adoptent.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? S'étonna la petite brune.

-Je ne supporte plus de voir le regard des gens sur moi. Ils ne me considèrent pas comme Rosalie mais comme la fille des dealers et je ne supporte plus cette situation. C'est Bella qui m'a poussé à en parler à ton père.

-Je suis certaine qu'il t'aidera mais tu sais que tes parents sortent de prison dans trois ans et qu'ils vont te demander des comptes ?

-Moi aussi je leur demanderais des comptes. Après tout c'est eux qui se sont mis dans cette situation.

-Tu as raison mais tu en as déjà parlé à Carlisle et Esmée ?

-Non je compte le faire ce soir.

-Parles-en à Edward pour commencer, proposai-je.

Le professeur nous rappela à l'ordre. Au soir, Rosalie me dit de ne pas pousser sur l'entrainement car elle se sentait mal. Je fis la chorégraphie deux fois puis je renvoyais tout le monde, à leur plus grand soulagement. En rentrant, je vis le journal déplié.

_**Now in my remains**__**  
**__**Our promises that never came**_

_****__James Hale est accusé du meurtre d'un homme. En effet, ce samedi les enquêteurs de Forks ont trouvé des preuves attestant la responsabilité du dealer connu pour son délit de fuite. Ce jeune père était le plus grand dealer de la ville. Sa femme était non seulement sa complice mais également une dealeuse. Il y a maintenant dix ans que le couple a été retrouvé après deux ans de fuite. Pour faciliter leur fuite ils avaient abandonné leur fille unique au soin du frère de Liliane. Ces derniers avaient déjà un fils du même âge. Nos recherches nous ont conduits à savoir que le couple de dealer ne voit jamais leur fille qui se refuse elle aussi à tout commentaire. _

_On a appris que James aurait tué un de ses condisciples à la prison de Forks. Ce soir là James n'aurait pas supporté de devoir partager sa cellule avec quelqu'un. Pour sa défense James Hale aurait dit qu'il avait déjà du mal à supporter l'enfermement seul mais qu'avec un autre ce n'était pas possible. Les deux individus se seraient bagarrés avant que James ne lui enfonce un bout de verre dans les poumons. Nous ne savons pas encore comment le tueur s'est procuré ce morceau de verre mais tout laisse à penser qu'il aurait un complice au sein de la prison. _

Je reposais le journal en soupirant, ce n'était pas ça qui aiderait Rosalie. Je pris mon téléphone et j'appelais Edward.

-Salut Beauté, dit Edward en décrochant.

-Coucou chéri. Tu as lu le journal récemment ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Il parle des parents de Rosalie, fais attention à ta cousine Edward. En ce moment elle ne va pas bien et juste, prends soin d'elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, c'est comme ma sœur. Je vais aller lui parler, bonne soirée chérie.

-A demain, répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

Ce soir là, je mangeais seule. Mon père travaillait encore et ma mère était étalée sur le canapé, complètement ivre. Je travaillais sur mes devoirs quand le soir tombait, la pluie s'arrêta de tomber lentement si bien qu'une fois que j'avais fini mes devoirs et que j'étais lavée je pus observer la lune dans toute sa splendeur.

Je pris mon bloc de dessin et je commençais par dessiner des nuances d'ombres. Le paysage se dessinait lentement, il y avait toujours ma lune et une rivière. Je dessinais les traits si durs de ce visage que je voyais en rêve mais c'était compliqué d'y penser.

_**Except this silent rain**__**  
**__**To wash away the worst of me**_

Plus j'y pensais et plus j'oubliais son visage c'était tellement frustrant. Laissant mes souvenirs me submerger je me replongeais dans cet univers qui m'appelait. La nuit, j'aimais la nuit comme jamais. Je vénérais la nuit et je vénérais le mal.

J'étais une créature dangereuse.

Je voulais la mort.

Je voulais tuer.

Je me sentais tellement vivante à cet instant sans problème ni peur. Que m'avait-on fait ? Rien c'était ma vrai nature je le sentais en moi. C'était sa cette pulsion, cette envie de tuer et de faire du mal. Je regardais mes mains, blanche et froide. Mes ongles étaient aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoirs et je savais que j'étais dangereux.

-Non !

Cette voix… C'était lui, mon sauveur. Il était là, il était venu pour me sauver de mes démons mais c'était trop tard le mal c'était réveillé en moi.

-Aide-moi, dis-je simplement.

Son visage m'apparue alors. Il était tellement beau, ses yeux jaunes comme un soleil et son sourire lumineux. Il sentait la lumière, le bien. Et si c'était moi le mal ? Il n'était dangereux que pour moi, comme un ange dangereux pour un démon. C'était moi le monstre et il allait m'arrêter, c'était le seul moyen mais j'avais peur. J'avais peur de le perdre lui.

Je me réveillais contre mon gré, dérangée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui m'indiquait qu'il était l'heure de se lever. J'étais restée toute la nuit sur la chaise de mon bureau et j'avais mal partout, ce qui promettait une journée bien longue. Je ramassais mon carnet qui était tombé par terre et je fus surprise de voir le visage dessiné. Il était beau et dégageait cette lumière incroyable, je pris le plus grand soin de mettre ce dessin en sécurité dans mon cahier de mathématique pour le montrer à Alice dans l'après-midi quand nous serions seule. Ce matin là, je n'avais pas faim. Je me sentais vraiment ailleurs et la pluie me rendait songeuse mais ne me dérangeait pas. Après avoir protégé mes cheveux sous ma capuche, j'affrontais cette pluie glacée.

_**Like an army, falling**__**  
**__**One by one by one**_

_****_A mesure qu'approchait la compétition, les filles étaient nerveuses. Des rumeurs disaient que je restructurais l'équipe de cheerleaders, mais elles n'étaient pas infondées. La nuit précédant la compétition je dormais paisiblement. A vrai dire, je me sentais libérée maintenant que j'avais vu à quoi ressemblait mon ange. Oui je l'avais appelé comme ça et j'avais décidé de ne pas montrer ce dessin à Alice, j'aurais suffisamment de temps comme ça.

Le jour de la compétition se passa plutôt bien, j'avais vu que l'équipe concurrente n'était pas très douée alors je fus rassurée avant de commencer. Mes filles furent presque parfaites, elles ne firent aucune faute grave et on se plaçait déjà parmi les meilleures cette année. En rentrant au lycée on fut accueilli comme des héroïnes, mais après une telle journée je n'aspirais qu'au calme ce que comprenait Rosalie. J'aurais voulu lui parler mais je n'eus pas le temps.

Finalement les jours suivants furent tranquilles. Je continuais de rêver à mon ange mais ce n'était pas aussi fort que la fois où j'avais dessiné son visage et j'avais même oublié ce dessin jusqu'à ce qu'Alice et moi allions au spa.

-Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ? Demanda Alice en se faisant masser.

-Non pas vraiment mais toujours des rêves étranges. En y repensant j'ai oublié de te montrer quelque chose, avec les jours qui passent j'ai complètement oublié.

-Oh je comprends, moi non plus je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre en ce moment. Emmett abuse avec les entraînements car on a perdu le match ce week-end alors il est énervé.

-Je le comprends c'est frustrant quand on est capitaine de perdre car notre fierté en prend un coup. Au fait, tu as des nouvelles pour Rosalie ? Demandai-je.

-Non, je ne parle pas de ses affaires avec mon père et Rosalie n'en parle pas non plus.

-D'accord.

En rentrant je ne fis pas attention à ma mère qui m'insultait encore et Alice essaya de la saluer.

-Laisses tomber Alice, tu sais qu'elle est folle, marmonnai-je.

-QUOI MOI JE SUIS FOLLE ? C'EST A CAUSE DE QUI SI JE VIS UNE VIE AUSSI MINABLE, SI JE N'AURAIS PAS EUT D'ENFANT JE SERAIS HEUREUSE ET EN PAIX.

_**Like an army, falling**_

_****_Je claquais la porte de ma chambre pour ne pas en entendre plus. Alice essaya de me réconforter mais je l'arrêtais d'un signe de tête.

-Ne t'en fais je suis habituée, la rassurai-je. Regarde plutôt ça.

Je sortais doucement mon dessin du cahier et Alice en fut subjuguée. Elle regarda le dessin de longues minutes avant de parler.

-Bella c'est vraiment éblouissant. Il est vraiment…

-Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais Bella qui c'est ?

-C'est Jasper, dis-je sans réfléchir.

Alors que je laissais Alice admirer mon dessin je regardais dehors, la pluie tombait encore et plus fort. Comme un rideau de pluie me protégeant de la lumière du soleil, la même lumière que Jasper.

_**One by one by one**_

* * *

**Et Voila c'est tout pour le moment ! J'ai hâte de lire vos avis, c'est un autre de mes chefs d'œuvres que je bichonne. En attendant de lire vos commentaires je vous offres quelques lignes du prochain chapitre ! **

* * *

Au matin, j'essayais de me souvenir de mon rêve mais c'était presque impossible. Comme toujours les détails m'échappaient, c'était frustrant. Alice ne pensait pas c'était vraiment important, elle me disait de laisser faire les choses après tout mon cerveau n'a jamais vraiment bien marché.

* * *

Je vous fait un autre cadeau ? Pour vous mettre déjà dans l'ambiance voici la chanson du chapitre deux : numb - linkin park ! Pour que vous ayez une idée du dessin qui m'a inspiré je vous donne le lien sur mon profil !


End file.
